crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-12-14
Thursday, December 14, 2006 At Whateley Academy After the talk, Caitlin runs her bad mood out, finally getting back into the Parkour flow.Call the Thunder: Chapter 6 - There is no homework, only Zuul! Caitlin finishes her run with Zenith and Breaker. She mentions Worm only to ignore all the implications. She gets them to roust out Slapdash, Thrasher and Aquerna. They agree to pick up the Parkour again. While they’re talking, Lifeline and Vox are called for their combat final.[[Call the Thunder#Chapter 7 - Screw this melancholy crap!|''Call The Thunder: Chapter 7 - Screw this Melancholy Crap!]] Zenith wakes Aquerna for an early morning Parkour run, and tells her that Eldritch is picking up the slack. She begs off because of having to get the squirrels settled.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 2'' Caitlin joins the Outcasts and shows Jericho a trick with food and jello. Jimmy Trauger and Razorback get called for their combat final in Holbrook Arena. They join Chou and Hank in Holbrook Arena. In the discussion, Chou mentions her and Caitlin’s run-in with Nephandus, and then passes a message to Jericho from the Tao not to interfere with him. Jimmy and Razorback finally settle the matter with three rounds of rock-paper-scissors. Franklin Delarose finally reads file Dx-211-23-DS-Foxtrot, and is not a happy camper. He discusses it with Admiral Everhart and finds out that the reason he has it has more to do with one of the incidents. Everhart destroys the file on the molecular level. Imperious, Stygian and Counterpoint take a run at Eldritch. The outcasts take a run at them. Eldritch teaches all three a lesson, and then Circe intervenes to finish up the mess. Afterwards, she has a long talk with the Outcasts, and Diamondback inadvertently gives her the clue she’s been seeking. The ashes of her old life. Aquerna checks in with Chris and tells him the plan to get all the ground squirrels out of his hair that day. Chris is very happy about that. Then she checks in with Hazmat , who thinks he'll have the chemical by four. Aquerna takes the first box of seven groups of tree squirrels around, and almost freezes doing it. She ducks through the tunnels, and eventually Mrs. Horton at Poe assigns Lancer to help her. They get the other fourteen boxes of tree squirrels taken care of quickly enough for her to enjoy the morning. Harlan versus his father, Quentin, again. Then Dr. Guitterez calls that Jenny is coming out of her egg, and Harlan finds himself. After Jenny hatches he faces his father down. They fill Jenny in while she's still in the hospital. Then Miss Grimes and Mr. Al-Feyez both try to figure out what happened from a Mystical Arts viewpoint. Whateley has some weird people working for it...The Big Idea Jade versus Electrode. Electrode wins because Jade forgets to tie her down after beating her.Jade 8 - Exams Molly "Gateway" Harrington versus Jayne "Golden Girl" Scramble. GG wins but only after Molly puts up a good fight. Molly gets an A, presumably for resourcefulness.Summoning Tactics Miasma vs Peeper combat final.A View to a Smell Phase vs Belphegor combat final.Combat Boot Mentions''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 2''Ayla and the Grinch Loophole vs SizzleGearhead After dinner, Aquerna and Hazmat test out his H.I.T. on three family groups. They start to go into hibernation in an hour, and Aquerna has to hurry to get them settled. Then she had to cut through Whitman to get out of the freezing snow. Caitlin Bardue finishes her transformation into the Artificer, applying the tattoos that will keep anyone else from controlling her. The ritual lasts from just before sundown to sunrise the next day, and it’s accompanied by a pitched battle to keep a wave of assorted eldritch horrors from reaching her. Fey, Diamondback, Jericho and Razorback join the fray with Security and the Range Crew.Ashes and Steel In Rome Petra and companions turn up a clue in the late Father Trovatti's office, and go to check out the person who delivered the "Jericho" painting. He's been turned into a thing. Petra finds a laptop and is then overwhelmed with a psychic scream. Everyone leaves the building, which then implodes. Petra starts to investigate the laptop, which seems to be working on a fuzzy logic system: true, false, maybe. She has to be hauled out of cyberspace, and then visits Satan to clean the mythos stuff out of her system. The incident has triggered a cascade of magics to rouse a Star Seed.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 11 References See also *December 2006 Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline